Caged Butterfly
by mocchiatta
Summary: Iruka is keeping a promise he made years ago...at the expense of his freedom. Who will save him from his downward spiral? is IrukaOC note: starts out the same way as Unfinished Sympathy before diverting
1. sacrifice

**Caged Butterfly**

__

sacrifice

***

Butterfly. The woman was clothed in such a colorful costume and danced with such graceful ease…that she was painful to watch. And just like a butterfly, she only came during spring to his miserable winter before leaving for greener pastures. It was during these spring festivals that she danced for such a massive audience. Otherwise, she was closed off from the public; her company was then exclusively available to those with enough money to pay for her services.

She was nothing more than an exotic butterfly, trapped within a golden cage.

But like every other year, she participated in the grandest festival honoring the loveliest season of all: spring. And like every other, he remained silent, entranced by her very presence. However, this year, he turned away. Next year, she would leave to become the mistress of a wealthy merchant.

He could not bear the pain of knowing this would be the very last he would see of her. For now, she was nature's greatest gift. However, reality was far less forgiving. She was a painted prostitute, sold to the highest bidder. Even her beauty could not change her destiny.

A bitter smile graced his lips. He remembered, all those years ago, when he proudly proclaimed that he would buy her freedom. How naïve he had been! A mere chuunin could never hope to make enough money to buy off such an expensive prostitute!

_All those years ago, he visited the red light district for the very first time. His comrades decided to show him some of the life pleasures he was clearly deprived of._

Cobbled streets, darkened alleys, murky puddles, and dirty figures strewn across completed the notorious picture. He could hear the painful moans of those suffering withdrawal from opium. Flimsy curtains were not enough to cover figures fornicating. He shuddered, hoping he and his comrades would reach the fabled establishment in time.

It didn't take long, and he was slightly surprised to notice the superior quality of the building compared to its surroundings. Beautifully carved doors led customers within the building. Instead of windows, large, ornate prison cells graced the walls of the building. Inside each cell, beautiful women beckoned the customers, promising sinful delights.

Disgusted, he turned to leave. It was then that he noticed a lonely figure. Her cold demeanor repelled potential customers, and yet she didn't seem to care at all. Instead, she fiddled with her silk robe, her lips curled into a dispassionate frown. He supposed he should have been repelled by her demeanor, but he was compelled to come closer. She made a lovely, yet depressing portrait, and his compassionate nature yearned to alleviate her sadness.

She must have noticed a pair of eyes watching her as she turned sharply to face the source of her disturbance. She was surprised to see a young boy, barely a man, staring at her with such warm eyes. When had anyone looked at her with such compassion?

"Boy…why are you staring at me?" she asked, her hushed voice sultry in the darkness.

He blinked, caught completely off guard by the question. He was just too adorable as she chuckled with unbridled mirth. "You're too innocent to be around in this kind of place."

"What do you mean boy? You look no older than me!"

"Judging from experience, I'd say I'm much older. Perhaps not physically, but I've aged far beyond your _years."_

He became silent. What she said was probably true. He never experienced any of the hardships she must have gone through. The silence was unsettling, so she cleared her throat.

"Now, why are you here?"

"My…my comrades lead me here." he stuttered.

"Oh? And what do you think of it?"

"I think it's absolutely horrible! No one…no one should live in such conditions!"

She froze, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Then, the most startling transformation occurred before his very eyes. Her mask of sorrow cracked and revealed a beautiful smile. It was a rare, genuine smile that graced her lips, allowing her eyes to crinkle with happiness. It was absolutely breathtaking, and for a moment, he forgot to breathe altogether.

"You're the first to ever say such words. Compared to other pigs who visit…you're the very first." she whispered.

"A…ano…it…it was nothing. People say I have a tendency to say things out loud when I'm passionate."

"Oh really?" He didn't miss the sexual innuendo laced within her words as he blushed crimson.

"You're absolutely adorable! I must know your name!" she exclaimed.

"I-iruka!" he stammered.

"Dolphin! How cute!" She laughed as she noticed his embarrassment.

"It's…it's not cute!" he said, rather irritated by the responses he usually received when people connected his name with the damnable creature.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!" she exclaimed. It seemed he was even more embarrassed, and if possible, his face turned into an even more alarming shade of red. For the first time, she laughed with pure amusement and happiness.

"I'll show you I'm not some girl. _I'll make enough money to free you because I'm a noble_ man_!" he nearly shouted._

Once more, the young boy shocked her. Then, she smiled again. Never in her entire life had anybody given her reason to smile, or feel happiness. But the innocent boy had done so without even trying; he was special. If anyone could make her forget her profession, then that person was special indeed.

"What's your name?"

Shaken out of her stupor, she turned to him, mumbling an intelligent, "Hmm?"

"Your name? I told you my embarrassing bit."

"Aiko." she said simply.

Aiko. Love child. Iruka could not help but note the twist in her name. Love child indeed!

"Come closer." she beckoned.

Curious, Iruka closed the distance between them. Her hands cupped his face and slowly, she brought her face down and kissed his lips. It was a chaste brush, but it was the purest action she had ever given any man. His face was now burning.

"Never let anyone take your innocence away from you. You are one of those rare, blessed souls. And…and you deserve something far better. Leave this tainted place, because the very air will corrupt you. Go far away and breathe cleaner air. Forget about this hell, about me. This place, people like me…will only bring you down."

Then she turned away from him. He didn't know how long he stood there, but slowly, he trudged back home. All night, her whispered words lingered and he could not fall asleep. Forget her? How could he?

Alas, that was the last time he visited the red light district. And it was the very first, and last time he ever spoke to her.

He turned to face her, watching her intricate dance from the roof of his house. Like every passing year, she remained beautiful, as if she were untouched by time. He sighed, falling into a trance by simply watching her.

"It hurts doesn't it?" a quiet voice asked.

"Yes…yes it does." Iruka said softly.

His skills as a ninja seemed to have deteriorated over the past few years if he could not even detect the presence of a fellow shinobi. Then again, the man behind him was jounin, a future candidate for Hokage.

"Is it so obvious?" he asked.

"No…I'm just very good at figuring people out."

"Of course. It's expected that a jounin is capable of such things."

The two sat together in companionable silence, watching the scene below them. Iruka felt warm; he always did whenever he had company. As soon as the feeling crept upon him, it left; he knew the jounin left.

Somehow, he could not help but feel slighted. Surely his company was not _that_ boring. He wrapped his arms protectively around his knees, feeling vulnerable. Slowly, he retreated back to his room, feeling resigned.

It would not do to dwell on the past.

***

It was almost midnight and yet the red light district was teeming with life. He hunched his back, hoping no one would recognize him. What would people say if they heard Iruka visited such a notorious area? He shuddered to think of the results. Besides his reputation, his teaching license could be jeopardized. However, he was willing to risk it all for a single woman. 

He reached the familiar building and its sad cages of women. They beckoned potential customers with crooning voices and flashes of skin; they were enticing, and yet he shuddered in revulsion. Then, he spotted her, aloof and distant. Very little had changed.

"Iruka?" a soft, melodious voice asked in surprise.

Perhaps he was wrong. Many things changed over the years.

"H-hai. Ever since we met, I've always wanted to visit you. But after what you told me all those years ago, I could not go back on your words. However, today…I felt compelled to see you. This may be the very last I see of you." he said, proud that he managed to say his mind.

"I am honored."

She gave him another breathtaking smile, but this time, he could not help but note the sad desperation marring it. It seemed too painful to hold her smile and it quickly turned into a grim line. There was no use in pretending. If anything, she slumped further, looking utterly defeated.

"I suppose you have already heard about my position." It wasn't a question, but a mere observation. Her fine brow arched as she regarded the young man before her.

"What happened to the bridge of your nose? The scar…" she trailed off.

Hesitantly, Iruka's finger traced the shallow scar and he grinned sheepishly. That didn't seem to deter her at all as she patiently demanded an answer from the shinobi.

"It was a simple mission really. I just got careless."

"I highly doubt that. You ninjas are trained to be far more cautious than that."

"I was blinded by my emotions. There were a few innocent civilians who were unable to escape. A little girl would have been killed by crossfire if no one came to protect her. My superiors said I should have thought about the mission first. A dead ninja is no good in such situations." He couldn't help but allow bitterness to creep into his words.

"But you saved a life. Isn't that one of your duties as well?"

"Yes…yes it is. I suppose this is why I never continued my ninja training. My emotions would affect me if I ever became a jounin."

"What are you now?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm a teacher at the Academy."

"It's very fitting. Very few are blessed with the gift to share knowledge with others." Iruka smiled at the compliment.

"I don't want to seem rude, but why did you come back?"

"…I don't know." That was the most honest answer he could come up with. He truly did not know why he came back.

"I see." She did. She saw a confused young man looking for answers in the wrong place. She sighed, suddenly very tired and feeling very old. It was time to warn the boy once more. No matter how much he had matured, he was still very naïve about certain matters of reality.

However, before she could even utter a word, he was gone. She blinked, thinking the opium fumes had gone to her head. Perhaps it had been nothing more than a mere dream. Disheartened, she turned away, hoping to get some rest.

Despite her confusion, Iruka was still in the district. He knew the moment he saw her broken figure that he had to do something...anything to alleviate her pain. How like him to be blinded by his emotions!

Resolutely, he entered the ornate establishment. He was standing within the brothel, demanding a meeting with the owner, and was led to a luxurious waiting room.

Carpeted walls, plush rugs, priceless antiques, and expensive chandeliers graced the entirety of the room. He could not help but feel small and worthless within such an ornate enclosure. Nervous, he chose the most humble looking furniture to rest; the upholstery was threaded out of silver in an intricate style, but looked relatively plain compared to the other pieces decked out in gold, silver, jewels, and pearls.

He waited patiently, wonderin when the owner would appear. He imagined a lecherous man, oily and sly. His imaginations came to an abrupt end when he heard doorknobs twisting. Suddenly, the ornate doors opened and Iruka stifled a squeak of surprise. A middle-aged man entered and Iruka noted that time treated him fairly; the man looked rather distinguished with gray speckles across his head full of hair. Most would agree that the man would have been handsome had he been younger. However, the man's cold eyes and slight sneer marred the image.

"What do I owe you for this…meeting?"

It seemed the owner already knew Iruka was a chuunin, thereby deducing the ninja had very little money to spend. Iruka slowly inhaled and exhaled, hoping to calm him down. Then, he froze. He really had no idea why he called in for a meeting. What business did he have barging in when he had no purpose to such a visit?

_But you saved a life. Isn't that one of your duties as well?_

He was being stupid. Just like all those years ago when he saved a young blonde boy crying on the streets, he was going to do something just as ridiculous. He was going to try and save her. He was going to keep his promise…the promise he made all those years ago.

She was similar to his young charge. Both were looked down upon by society, both were alone, and both needed to be saved. He rarely questioned why he was the one saving them, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He sighed, knowing he looked every bit the martyr of a tragic play. However, what else could he do? A promise was a promise, and he intended to keep every single one of them.

Slowly, he faced the man who held the keys to her prison cell. The man's cold eyes turned into slits, as if he suspected something. Iruka returned the favor with a cold, stoic look of his own.

"What would it take to free Aiko?"

***

The doors behind her suddenly rattled before sliding to reveal two figures. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Iruka coming towards her. He had a gentle smile gracing his lips and his eyes shone with great happiness. Did something wonderful happen?

"You're free…" he breathed out.

She had never heard such beautiful words directed to her before. He kept his promise. Suddenly, she became deathly cold. At what price did she gain freedom? Her wide, frightened eyes regarded the calm man before her.

"What…what did you do?" she croaked.

"I saved enough to get you out of here."

She knew he was lying. There was more at stake than mere money. The bastard owner of the damned brothel would have never freed her. Especially since the merchant paid a hefty price for her body! What had Iruka done that granted her such a privilege?

However, she could only muster a soft, "Thank you." What else could she say to the man who saved her?

She was allowed meager rags to cover her body as she gave up the silk robe and her few belongings were placed within a sack. She stepped out of her prison cell and for the first time, she felt absolute freedom. As compensation, she was given enough money to buy shelter, food, and clothing. The money allowed her the luxury of getting the barest essentials for a few months…time enough for her to find a decent job.

Despite her happiness, she could not shake out her uneasiness. At what price had Iruka paid for her freedom? Unbeknownst to her, Iruka paid at the expense of his own freedom,

***

_"What would it take to free Aiko?"_

The old man could only stare at the ninja incredulously. He knew shinobis were stubborn and self-righteous, but this was ridiculous. Surely the young man realized that he could never save the girl!

Suddenly, the man laughed. His harsh laughter filled the entire room, mocking the ninja. Slowly, he faced Iruka.

"You wouldn't have enough to buy back her body!" he spat disdainfully.

"I asked you already. What would it take to free her?"

"She's already been sold. I'm afraid the deal's been sealed."

He knew it was irrational, but he was becoming desperate. The man already knew he didn't have enough money to buy her off. There was only one thing left to do. Pride be damned, but a life was on the line. Slowly, he kneeled, his head bowed in defeat. This was very uncharacteristic of him, but there was simply no other way to save her.

"I will do anything. Please…just free her." he uttered softly.

He considered the ninja's words. Such fragile words that held such great meaning! The poor man was delusional if he thought the girl was going to be freed so easily!

I will do anything. Please…just free her.

_The man eyed the ninja before him. Suddenly, he grinned. At the loss of one, he could gain another! It was absolutely brilliant!_

"You don't look too bad. There has always been a special interest in…men. I'm sure I can find some use for you in exchange for the girl's freedom." he said maliciously.

Iruka froze. Surely the man didn't mean…

"What are you implying?" Iruka demanded.

"For one year, you will stand in place for her absence. That's my final offer."

Iruka felt his blood drain from his face. He did say he would save her. What other choice did he have?

He swallowed his anxiety before coming up with his decision.

Aiko...you're free...

***

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes, I realize Iruka had the scar way before he was ever a chuunin. However, to fit the story, I had to bend some parts. It's nothing too drastic. Anywho, I hope this story sounds plausible enough to the reader. Please review so that I can make it better! n_n 


	2. debt

**Caged Butterfly**

__

debt

***

Faster. She had to run faster to stop terror from seizing her. She felt cold, and absolutely frightened. The short-lived bliss of feeling so free had diminished the moment she considered the consequences. Realizing that Iruka may have endangered himself, she ran towards Konoha, the origin of Fire Country's vast network of ninjas. Surely they could help her and Iruka! So, with quickened resolve, she did the only thing she could do: she ran.

Cutting air rushed into her lungs, and it was getting harder to breathe. The soles of her feet blossomed with pain with each pounding step and the joints of her legs were beginning to ache. Her entire body was burning due to the physical exertion. Years of being unable to do much of any strenuous physical activity was paying its toll on her body.

Each step she took was becoming more painful. A wave of dizziness hit her and she collapsed. Throughout the silent night, only harsh, shallow breaths could be heard. Sweat stung her eyes and her entire body burned…she could not go on. She would pass out due to exhaustion!

_But Iruka…what of him. Give up now, and everything will be for nothing!_

"For his gesture of kindness…I must…" she whispered, willing herself to continue.

_I must…I must…It's only fair I do this in return…_

She was forever indebted to him, and it was her duty to return such kindness. Grunting in pain, she struggled to get back on her feet. But gods it hurt so much to even move! Her entire body protested, but she slowly stood erect. Step by step, she made her way towards the village. It would take her a few hours by foot, but she would manage. After all, a life was on the line, and under such extraordinary circumstances, adrenaline could keep her going.

She heard her stomach growling and her blushed when she noticed the sound echo across the night. Besides fatigue, she was hungry; her situation was becoming worse and worse as time went by. Frustrated, she chanted words of motivation, desperately ignoring her body's protests.

It was almost dawn by the time she reached the village, but fatigue and hunger quickly diminished the moment she faced the large doors of the Konoha fortress. All she had to do was convince the guards that she had business to attend to. However, she did not know how she could convince anyone to let her in. Her poor condition was enough to turn anyone off!

_Use your wits, girl! It's no time to give up now that you're here!_

She was already at the gates. What good would all that running have been for if she turned back now?

She took a deep breath before shouting, "I desperately need to come in! Please!"

Her cries were unanswered. Frustration slowly boiled to anger. Why was no one answering her pleas? Surely she voiced them loud enough for inhabitants to hear!

"One of your men is in trouble at the moment! If you don't believe me, ask me about him! Just let me get the help I need before it's too late!" The daunting silence only answered her calls.

"Uncaring bastards!" she whispered under her breath.

"We heard that." someone murmured from the other side.

"If you did, then answer to them damn it! Someone's life is on the line!" she shouted furiously.

"We get pleas like that every day. Why should yours be any different?" the cold voice asked.

"Because…because…only those trained for these rescue missions can help! And it is your duty as a member of this village to help one of your own is it not?" Desperation tinged her voice, causing it to waver slightly.

It seemed the person on the other side was carefully considering her words. After agonizing minutes of silence, the person answered, "We will put your request into consideration. In the meantime, you may wait under security."

She breathed a sigh of relief, allowing herself to relax slightly. Without hesitation, she followed two men who securely fastened her arms in case she tried to do harm. While the stoic guards looked on ahead with purpose, her curious eyes darted across the village. She was delighted to see it smell as a village should: of clean air from the surrounding forests, various spices and scents of food mingling together, and a distinct smell that could only come from this village. The entire atmosphere of the village soothed her frayed nerves, and for the first time in her life, she felt absolute security.

She sat on a lounge chair, waiting within a modest looking room. Walls of thick, sturdy wood were lightly decorated with ornate rugs and scrolls, and a small lamp hanging midair gave the room a warm glow; overall, it was rather cozy and gave the sense of security. She realized that she no longer felt frightened or nervous. Slowly, she allowed herself to smile a little. She was safe! And soon, Iruka would be too.

It didn't take much time for her pleas to be put into consideration. Shortly, few people slipped into the room and she stifled her surprise. She knew ninjas could come in unnoticed, but she couldn't detect them at all! Her concentration was focused on much more important matters, however.

"Of whom do you speak of? Surely the individual in trouble has a name." the figure softly asked.

Judging from her voice, the figure was a woman. A cone-shaped hat covered much of the figures face, and long, loose robes made it hard to distinguish whether the person was a woman or a man.

"He does. His name is Iruka…at least, that's what he told me before I was sent away."

The small crowd broke out in murmurs. It seemed many knew of him.

"Do you know of his whereabouts?"

She steeled herself, knowing it would sound incredulous for a teacher of the Academy to be found meandering within the dark pits of the red light district. "He's stationed at the…_Black Lotus_."

A deafening silence reigned throughout the room as almost everyone's eyes widened in shock; some turned into slits of anger. Shouts, murmurs, and whispers then exploded, denying the possibility that Iruka could be found in such a notorious place.

"Are you trying to slander his good reputation, girl?" one of them asked.

"Iruka could never be in such a filthy place!" another voice spat. Several chorused their agreement.

_They don't believe me. How can I convince them?_ She panicked, realizing that many regarded her as an enemy. Quickly, her sense of security vanished as she realized she was a tired, defenseless woman against skilled ninjas. Her train of thoughts disappeared when the robed figure stepped forward.

"Why would he be there? Surely there is a good explanation for this?"

Now was her chance to convince them all! Slowly, she faced the hostile room, thankful that she had enough courage to do so. Slowly, she told her story. Few left in disgust, but enough stayed behind to listen to what she had to say. By the time she was done, hostile faces became curious. However, it seemed the decision lay within the robed figure's hands. She only hoped that she was convincing enough.

"We will wait one week. By then, if he does not return, we will send aid." The figure then turned to leave.

_One week. One week! By then, he could be a mere corpse…or his condition may be far worse that death may seem like mercy! One week was far too long!_

"You can't! Time is of absolute importance!" she heaved out. The figure stopped and slowly turned to face her.

"Do you realize who you just talked back to?" one of the ninjas questioned menacingly.

"I don't care who you are! He's in trouble and he needs help!"

"That's the Hokage-sama you're talking to you lowlife!" someone spat.

_Hokage…sama… Oh dear! Through disrespect this person might not help me at all!_

"One week. Do not question my decision again."

"Y-yes…Hokage-sama." she said. She cringed when she noticed the weak inflection of her voice.

Slowly, she escaped the confinement of the room. For a moment, she had forgotten the village's main purpose: create ninjas. She had allowed herself to slip and paid for it. The village, despite its beautiful, homey façade, hid a dangerous face capable of taking lives.

One week. She prayed that he would be safe until the week was through.

***

Women swept into the room, curious to see who the novice would be. Many were surprised by the mere fact that it was a young man; most often times, they received adolescent girls who would later be trained. However, few complained. After all, it was rare to see such a shy man with manners within the establishment…much less a good-looking one!

Many were enthusiastic about the job of making him as presentable as possible. Despite his futile protests, they were able to drag him into the drawn bath. The warm water smelled of lavender, soothing him as he allowed himself to relax slightly. However, his anxiety quickly returned when he was dragged out. Properly dried, he was ready to be fitted into one of the many ornate robes available.

Realization slowly dawned on him. Dear gods, the women were going to make a doll out of him! Each time he crawled away, one of the women would drag him back in, a pretty robe in hand. Furthermore, his futile attempts seemed to only amuse them. They garbed him in a simple cotton shift of earthy tones that complimented his eyes. Then, they proceeded to make him more effeminate, which only enraged him. For goodness sake, he was a _man_! It took a good number of women to strap his unwilling body down as they plucked his brows, trimmed and styled his hair, and added light touches of make-up. By the time they were through, he had already given up.

Most of them seemed proud of their finished work. Curious, he took a quick peek at one of the many mirrors and nearly choked. What had the women done to him? He never remembered looking _that_ effeminate in his entire life? The wonders of make-up and a haircut!

Fringes of hair framed his angular face. Like an experienced artist, touches of color brought out so much expression from his face. And his eyes…dark mascara made them look bigger and more expressive. Suddenly, he felt the urge to kill himself. The figure before him was enough to completely shatter his fragile ego.

"Do you not like what you see?" a melodious voice asked.

"Of course not! I look like a…a…a woman!" he shrieked.

Many stifled their giggles. Most had to agree that he did look like a woman. Some gave him envious glances. Who knew that such a boyish man could turn into such a stunning figure? He was still clearly a man, but one look at his face, and he transformed into androgynous beauty.

"Come on! We're supposed to go to our respective rooms."

They all knew it was their cue to wait within their golden cages and entice the potential customers. Unfortunately, Iruka didn't know what the woman meant. With a careless shrug, he attempted to follow the women, but was quickly pulled back. Surprised, he turned to face one of the many women within the establishment.

"Men are put in a different section. Wait here and someone will come to get you." she said curtly before disappearing.

A tight knot formed in his stomach as he waited, sitting on a plush chair. He didn't have to wait long as a young man came. He motioned for Iruka to follow and without another word, he turned and left. Stunned, Iruka didn't know what to do. Hoping the man didn't disappear, he followed.

In the darkness of the many halls of the building, the silky voice of the young man resonated across the walls. "The _Black Lotus_ is shaped like a hexagon, so there are six separate walls of…cages. Five of them are for women, but the single wall on the back of the building is for us. I suppose this is because only the truly curious would venture that far."

Iruka shuddered, disliking the morbid tone of the man's voice. However, what he saw made him freeze in absolute fear. He was going to be publicly displayed like a common whore! He couldn't breathe, fear seizing him in its vice-like grip. Shaking, he felt his knees go weak. The world was spinning and he felt so queasy.

He felt himself being dragged towards the cage. Shutting his eyes tightly, he turned away. Afraid, he curled into a tight ball. The terror of slavery had finally hit him. The hard slap of reality was so stunning he couldn't move.

"Open your eyes, idiot! There's no one here yet!" someone whispered.

Hesitantly, Iruka opened his eyes. True to the stranger's word, no one was gawking at him. He sighed in relief and fear temporarily left him.

"Who…who are you?" Iruka asked tentatively.

"Ah…most call me Ichi 'cause I was the first boy dragged into this shit hole."

Iruka supposed he should have been offended by the man's brash mouth, but instead, he appreciated it. Ichi's rough edges merely reflected who he truly was, a brash youth dragged from the hard-edged streets into something far worse. Ichi reminded him a lot of Naruto. Pain seized him. He wouldn't be able to see his young charge for about a year. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Ichi was speaking to him.

"You?" By staring at Iruka's blank face, he sighed. _Don't tell me this novice is a complete idiot! I really don't need another one of those!_

Realization dawned on his face. He could have slapped himself. "I'm Iruka."

Ichi chuckled, and then exploded into a full-blown laugh. Iruka's face reddened and he turned away. Nothing was ever going his way!

"I didn't mean to laugh…at…you…like that!" Ichi wheezed out, still trying to stifle his laughter.

"It's fine. That's the most common response anyway."

"Well, it was a fun chit-chat, but we've got company."

"We do?" Iruka turned to face eager, hungry eyes.

"Well, well…if it isn't a newcomer! And pretty, too!" the potential customer said.

Iruka tried to hide behind Ichi, fearing the intensity of the stare. His first day on the job and _already_ he caught someone's eye! And judging from the man's elaborate apparel, the man could easily afford anyone! Rich, arrogant, and despicable…just the sort of man Iruka despised!

"Hate to say this, but he's not very gentle to the new ones." Ichi whispered.

"I really didn't need to know that."

"But a quick warning to let you know what you're in for."

_Yeah…I know what I'm in for. I'm in deep shit._

***

It was odd for his favorite sensei to not be found in the entire village. Usually, he was in class at the Academy or at _Ramen Ichiraku_. Disheartened, Naruto slumped across the village. It was a strange comfort to see his past sensei, especially since he didn't get to see him as often as he would like.

He was becoming desperate and took his last chance: Iruka's home. If every other location failed, he could always depend on finding the man safe inside the apartment complex. He ignored the tight knot forming in his stomach and approached the unusually unlit room. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but his heart sank when he noticed Iruka wasn't home.

"Did he just forget to mention something to me? Very, very strange." he mumbled to himself.

However, he couldn't shake off the chills or alleviate the tightness of his chest. Something was very wrong! He knew Iruka well enough to know this was very uncharacteristic of the man to go and disappear one day. Perhaps he had been attacked? What if he was in trouble and everyone had failed to notice? Panic seized him. He had to know for sure.

Adrenaline rushed throughout his system and the kyubi seemed to be answering to his pounding nerves. Naruto suppressed his red chakra, knowing he had to be calm and level-headed during these certain situations, especially since he didn't know any concrete details. He ran across the forests, hoping to make a direct shortcut to see the Hokage.

He stopped short atop a tree. This was one of the rare times when he was up early enough to see dawn break. Every blue-black shadowed figure shown with magnificent warmth the moment the sun rose. For a brief moment, Naruto forgot his fears and reveled in the warmth. It was such a simple thing, really, but to live another day and appreciate it was something only he, and perhaps a few others, could understand. He took in a deep breath. A new morn and all his fears of the night slowly vanished.

If no one was alarmed by Iruka's absence, then he was only becoming more paranoid. Still, he felt troubled. He resolved to ask the Hokage for answers. Happy with his decision, he continued forward.

A low sound carried with the wind. Most people would not have heard such a small sound, but Naruto's sensitive ears caught it. His ears twitched, quite like a fox, as he waited patiently for more sounds. He was thankful that much of the village was still asleep. Again! He strained to listen.

_Sobbing. Someone's crying…alone…_

He froze, conflicted. He was frighteningly familiar with those cries; he himself had succumbed to them many times before. How many times had he cried like that when he was a mere child, hoping someone, anyone would wipe away his tears and comfort him in the darkness? How many times had he imagined a kind face would come to keep him company during such dreadful, lonely hours? It was the sorrow and utter defeat laced within those sobs that he finally decided to turn towards the source.

He found the tragic figure sobbing against one of the many trees within the forest. She looked so heartbreakingly sad that he could relate to her. Why did she cry so fervently? Her wretched sobs died down as if her throat ached to produce any more sobs, but her shoulders shuddered and heaved with silent cries.

Carefully he trotted closer. Unfortunately, his clumsiness decided to shine so soon. He did not notice a small upturned root and fell with little grace. The commotion startled the sobbing figure.

"How long have you been here?" she demanded; her voice was hoarse from all the sobbing she had done.

"I just came by. Your loud cries were hard to ignore, lady!"

_That loudmouth brat!_

Her left eye began to twitch and a vein started throbbing on her forehead. Seeing the sorrowful figure make a sudden change alarmed Naruto. Unfortunately, he was too dense to notice he offended her. Instead, he continued speaking his mind, which meant, more often than not, he was unintentionally insulting her.

Aiko snapped. Never had she met someone who had the audacity to prick her nerves in such a manner. Naruto never knew her fist was coming, but by the time he opened his eyes, it was already too late. Her fist connected with his cheek. Slowly, he slumped to the ground.

_Why do they always hit me?_ Naruto cried silently.

"Oi! Oi! Why did you punch me!" he demanded as he quickly jumped back on his feet.

"Because you're annoying!" she answered before walking away.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not done with you yet! Why were you crying?"

She froze. So the boy heard her after all. Judging from the forehead protecting he had currently tied around his head, she knew he was a ninja. No wonder she didn't detect him until he unceremoniously tripped. She gave him a critical gaze. Everything about him, from his orange attire to his shocking head full of blonde spikes, was loud. It would be rather hard to ignore him. She sighed.

"That's none of your business." she said tersely. Could the boy ever shut up and leave her alone? She didn't even speak to him for more than a few minutes and already he had grated on her nerves enough to make her snap!

"No one cries like that unless something really sad and horrible happened." he murmured.

She remained silent. The boy suddenly transformed from an annoying brat to a mature youth right before her eyes. And the statement he sprung at her was unexpected. What could she say?

_The boy hides behind different masks…like me…_

"An acquaintance…someone who is like a stranger to me…saved me. I don't know him well enough, but…he did more for me than anyone close to me has ever done. I don't know what happened to him, but I think…I think that I have to help him. Something bad happened to him." she said quietly.

Naruto's squinted eyes scrunched face, what she assumed to be his "serious" expression, absorbed the information. He nodded his head as if he understood her predicament. She felt herself twitching. The idiot didn't understand a single word she said at all! To think she had misjudged him! He really was an idiot!

"Who? Who? Who are you saving?" he asked excitedly. No doubt he thought this was another chance to prove himself to a complete stranger and make her acknowledge his impressive prowess.

"No one you'd know."

"Che…adults are all the same. Just because I wouldn't know doesn't mean I won't be able to do anything!" he grumbled.

She smiled at his reply. The kid's words were hard to ignore. "His name is Iruka." she said softly.

_His name is Iruka…_

Her eyes softened as she looked elsewhere. She didn't notice the youth in front of her freeze in complete shock.

_Trouble…_

***

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews. Okay, the reason why I said this was going to be yaoi was because Iruka is basically going to become a…well…to put it bluntly, a man-whore. Pretty much, both men and women are going to go at it with his body. I didn't realize there were so many kakairu fanatics here. Originally, I planned on making this so that Aiko comes to cherish Naruto and Naruto comes to like Aiko. Furthermore, Kakashi was just going to help the pair along with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Aiko succeed and Iruka is freed. They become a happy family! Woohoo!~ But then, just about every review was rooting for Kakashi to be his…um…lover… Uh…well…maybe I _should_ change the plot. Oh dear… ^^;


	3. author's note

Gosh folks! I don't know what to say. All the reviews have been positive and really supportive of my writing. This is my first attempt at writing decent fics, so all your words are really helpful. Anyway, I need to put this section simply to clear up a few things.

Yes, after going through the Naruto fanfiction archives, I noticed the abundance of KakaIru fics. Furthermore, I'm now aware of the strong fanbase for the pair. Though it's highly unlikely that they'll ever become a couple, it's plausible to view as one based on their personalities and career options.

Anywho, I've become a fan of such a pairing. However, this fic was originally intended to end as a heterosexual relationship between Iruka and Aiko. The yaoi part is because Iruka's a boytoy for the masses. (Wouldn't most of us like that, ne?)

But, after putting some consideration, I decided to split the fic. It's going to be two stories with alternate endings and stuff. The first one will be the Iruka/Aiko pairing, called _Caged Butterfly_. The second one is for all those KakaIru fans who've reviewed this fic. Your words have swayed me! The alternate fic will be called _Unfinished Sympathy_.

Both will start out the same, but after about chapter 3 or so, paths will diverge. One will make it clear that Kakashi's the savior. The other will make Aiko the heroine of the story.

So continue with the reviews and suggestions as to how I should shape this. Really, I have absolutely no idea as to how I should continue it…err…continue them…

^^;


	4. alarm

**Caged Butterfly**

__

alarm

***

The cold was seeping in him again and his heart beat in desperation. Gods, his heart was fluttering like a trapped bird in a cage, and he couldn't seem to calm his pulse down! The first important person in his life was in danger and he didn't know about it until a complete stranger told him! Why had no one informed him sooner? He couldn't stop shaking, not knowing whether it was due to cold or fear. While she continued speaking, he stayed rooted on the spot.

_What am I…doing here? Why can't I move? Move. Move! This is your chance to save your precious person! Move damn it!_

Aiko finished speaking, lost in nostalgia. She realized that the boy must have become bored with her stories so she turned her attention back to him. However, the there was nothing more than an empty clearing. The boy had disappeared! Her mouth was gaping open rather unattractively, but her face slowly contorted with rage.

_No good brat! Wasting my time like this!_

She had wasted enough time explaining her past. Slightly ticked, she stalked off out of the forest to look for a job to support herself. Matters concerning Iruka could wait until later. No longer concerned about the blonde youth, she continued on, not realizing all the while how much her words affected the boy. She could not guess that her words would provoke such a strong response. However, Naruto moved swiftly as if even a second wasted would mean a precious moment lost.

Ahead, he saw the robed figure of the Hokage gazing across Konoha. Before he could move closer, the figure turned to face him. He stopped, knowing there was no reason to continue; his voice could carry across and be heard just fine.

"What brings you here?"

"Old-hag, you already know why!" Naruto shouted in his customary lack of respect.

Tsunade ignored the blatant insult, knowing full well that no matter what she did, his manners would still remain unchanged. What troubled her at the moment was the intensity of his eyes. She knew the young child was capable of just about anything, especially since he suspected one of his precious people was in trouble.

"Nothing has been confirmed yet, so shut up. I know you're worried, but until we know where he is, what has happened to him, and how serious the situation is, we won't be able to take any action! Wait one week before coming back again. Got it, brat?"

"But…but there's a chance that Iruka-sensei could be in trouble!"

"We'll find him. Be patient." she said, trying to soften her harsh voice.

_But it's so hard to wait. Why should I waste time doing nothing when I can go look for him? For all you know, he could be in serious trouble. Don't you know that? I…I don't want anyone precious to me get hurt. And if I wait like this…then I can't help them. I can't protect them like this! Why can't you understand that?_

Instead, Naruto chose to remain silent. There was no use in voicing his opinions; from past experience, all the women tended to knock him out the moment he questioned their decision. For once, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

If Tsunade would not help him, then he'd find another way. Clenching his fists, he darted off towards his team. Since Sakura and Sasuke were once students under his care, they would try something. Kakashi-sensei's sense of teamwork and the need to protect comrades would also be of great help. If anything, he could convince them to join his cause.

***

Panic began to set in as he felt like a caged animal. Sweat collected and ran across his forehead and down his neck like thin rivulets. The palm of his hands had become cold; it wouldn't stop shaking, almost as if they were actually freezing. Most of all, his heart couldn't stop beating so rapidly, hammering against his chest as if it were wishing to escape. His eyes darted wildly across the room and his breathing slowly increased. He realized that full hysteria would settle in once his client appeared.

A slight twist of the doorknob was enough for him to freeze. His eyes widened and he felt very faint. It was starting.

The door opened to reveal a pudgy man. Despite the rather classy suit he wore, no scrap of clothing could disguise his weight. His oily hair was slicked back in what was supposed to be a suave style, but it only heightened the fact that his hair was thinning. Beady eyes, set too close together, squinted while an overtly large, bulbous nose that seemed smashed up like a pig's snout and small, misshapen lips completed the face. It was only fitting that the man's name was Hakkai*.

"Are you ready?" he asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Iruka couldn't say anything, his mouth suddenly gone dry. He was going to…he was going to give himself to that man? Gods, fate was laughing at him and his predicament! Three days had passed since the first time he entered the damnable cage with Ichi, and now he was going to do such a despicable act! Why was he not warned that he would have to sell his body so soon?

"Ano…perhaps we should drink tea and calm ourselves…" Iruka asked in a small voice. He mentally cringed as he noted how weak he sounded. That was bound to turn the fat pig on even more!

"Ah, your voice is so sweet…like music to my ears!" Hakkai said, trying to make his words sound smooth and rich. He only succeeded in sounding like metal grating against one another.

Iruka had to stop himself from openly cringing at such a horrible voice. He almost choked at how obscenely stupid those words sounded. The man before him wasn't smooth at all!

"We can drink tea later. Now why don't we cut the chase. Foreplay isn't my thing!"

Foreplay? Iruka had no intention of doing such a thing at all. The man's perverted mind absolutely disgusted Iruka. He didn't have time to dwell on his thoughts as he noticed Hakkai inching closer, clearly intruding his personal space. That man was only becoming a nuisance.

"Oh, but I'm not very experienced in this. If we take it slowly, I can quickly adjust to the situation." Iruka hoped his voice sounded low and seductive enough to get the idiot before him to comply. He knew he was using dirty tactics, acting so sweet and innocent, but he was willing to do just about anything to postpone, and eventually stop the client from touching him in such a gross manner.

"A virgin? I'm sure I can teach you a few…lessons." Hakkai said, his brows lifting in a comic manner.

_Would you just shut up! I don't want to learn anything from a lecher like you! Gods, I need to get away._

Without warning, Hakkai jumped and latched onto Iruka. He brought his face close to the surprised chuunin, cupping the man beneath with pudgy fingers. Iruka could only freeze, suddenly aware of the close proximity and the awkward situation.

"You're beautiful. It's hard to believe you're a man when I look at your face." Hakkai murmured.

Iruka had to hold his breath, realizing the man on top of him had a bad case of halitosis. His breath reeked of fish and alcohol. Unfortunately, the man began spouting flowered words. Iruka turned his face away, hoping for decent air. Instead, Hakkai planted his lips fully onto Iruka, thrusting his tongue in. Iruka could only struggle against, his mind not fully registering the intrusion.

_He…is…trying…to…choke…me…with…his…TONGUE! Snap out of it!_

His eyes narrowed as his instincts kicked in. With full force, he kneed Hakkai's lower torso, fully aiming for the groin. Hakkai's eyes bulged out almost comically as his hands groped and cupped his sensitive area. A small whimper escaped his lips as he tried to convey his pain. Iruka turned quickly and kicked the client's side, satisfied to see Hakkai crumble in a heap. Thank goodness he was a ninja! Strangely refreshed and relieved, he reclined on the bed.

Footsteps pounded on the wooden floor outside and the door burst open to reveal the owner. He could only burst out laughing, leaving Iruka clearly confused.

"Quick and effective I see. Poor man, you tired him out."

Iruka could feel his face heat up. He was glad the owner misunderstood, thinking Iruka was a feisty and fast lover. Hakkai was dragged away, presumably in a different room to regain his consciousness.

Alone in his room, Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to give up much of himself at all. Hopefully, he knocked his client in the head hard enough that he'd forget what happened altogether. Somehow, Iruka doubted such fortune to occur. In any likely event, Hakkai would complain, demand a refund, and Iruka would be severely punished.

Cold fear reached sharply at him, its hard talons digging into him. He'd be lucky if he came out unscathed the next time. Next time, he wouldn't be so lucky to use his hard-earned skills. If anything, a handicap would be used against him, making sure he did his job properly. He couldn't help but shudder to think of what the future held for him.

The doors slid open and Iruka immediately looked up. His tense expression immediately relaxed when he noticed Ichi strolling in.

"I figured you'd be a wreck afterwards. Wouldn't blame you. The bastard leaves you sore for about a week or so." Ichi said crudely.

"Ano…nothing explicit happened." Iruka muttered.

Ichi narrowed his eyes, immediately suspecting something. "What do you mean _nothing_ happened?"

"I…kind of…knocked him out."

There was a piercing silent wafting throughout the room. Ichi's eyes were wide in disbelief and Iruka could only shift uncomfortably. Why was the boy looking at him with such intensity? Suddenly, Ichi let out a hearty laugh. "You mean…you actually…knocked him…unconscious?" he asked between sniggers. Ichi held onto his stomach, trying to contain his laughter; he hardly succeeded as tears streamed down his cheeks from laughing too much.

The laughter was contagious as both gave in. Now that he thought about it, after the event occurred, everything seemed funnier somehow. Who'd believe the innocent newcomer could pack a punch?

"Well…I guess there's nothing to worry about. The prick will probably give you a rest considering you went through that pig. I'm off. Tell me if anything else interesting happens."

Just as quickly as his fear had come, it disappeared with Ichi's presence. Iruka couldn't help but smile after the evening's events. Perhaps everything would right itself in the end…

***

Tsunade paced the room, awaiting the reports of the men she sent to investigate the situation. She didn't know why she was so anxious. Perhaps it was because four days had passed since the fateful meeting with the distraught woman, and Iruka had yet to reveal himself. Doubt began to creep in, and suddenly, she began regretting her actions. What if the poor girl had been correct? The idea was preposterous, surely, but there could be some sort of logical reasoning behind Iruka's visit.

Shaking her head, Tsunade continued to resolutely pace the floors, avoiding areas that creaked. Thankfully, it didn't take long for her men to arrive and give her detailed accounts of what they saw.

"Ah…Hokage-sama…we're…we're not sure how to say this…" The man shifted uneasily under her gaze.

"I think that wretched girl was right. We saw someone who looked like Iruka there, prancing like a whore." another spat.

So…the girl had been correct. Everything seemed to spiral out of control. One of her most trusted professors at the Academy was selling his body. It seemed like a tasteless joke. The idea was simply too much to handle.

"Find that girl and bring her here. I fear we've made a grave mistake."

It was odd hearing her admit to having made an error. It was even odder to see worry crease her face. Without any further replies, the two men quickly set out to find the girl. Their quick absence left Tsunade time to ponder the situation.

She recalled what the young girl had said, aware of every detail of the tale the girl had been spouting the first time they'd met. At the time, Tsunade listened patiently, but had dismissed the tale, safely shuffling the details in the back of her mind. Now, after hearing the reports of what had transpired since their investigation, she could not help but recall all the details of the story surfacing in her mind.

She wondered why Iruka would risk himself, venturing out of the safe fortress walls of Konoha. Surely he realized he would be sentenced as a missing-nin? Somehow, she didn't think the young professor was that stupid. There was an important ulterior motive for his sudden departure. And the girl was part of it. She was the vital piece.

Looking over the entire village, she hoped those two found the girl. If the gods were generous, Iruka would return safely and this incident would quickly fade with time. Tsunade pursed her lips, knowing full well she was thinking such frivolous thoughts. This incident, if ever leaked, would harm Iruka and the girl. Shaking her head, she could only wait.

Time was of absolute essence in this situation. She only hoped the gods were willing to grant her a few more precious moments. She knew that something horrible could happen to Iruka, something that could damage his stable, mental state. Furthermore, she knew that she needed precious time else Naruto would react drastically.

Gods be willing, she needed time. Just like she needed time to save Nawaki and Dan, she needed it to save another. However, time had never been fair to her.

***

When Naruto first explained the dire situation Iruka was trapped in, his two teammates and sensei could only stare at him blankly. Iruka as a prostitute at the _Black Lotus_ sounded absolutely preposterous to them; Naruto really couldn't blame them for thinking that way. However, what truly irked him was the fact that his entire team had merely ignored him or called him names.

Sasuke coolly regarded Naruto before concluding his decision by using the self-appointed nickname, "dobe." Sakura had reacted similarly, except with more violence, ending their conversation by giving him a painful bruise on his head. Kakashi-sensei looked at him seriously before going back to his perverted book. All in all, he only wasted his breath.

His team was reacted far too calmly in Naruto's eyes. He had just explained to him that his beloved sensei was in trouble somewhere and instead, they merely nodded, going back to their daily routines.

Naruto couldn't help but feel rage sweeping throughout his body; it was a burning rage that smoldered slowly before fully erupting in violence. Angry red chakra enveloped him, his eyes immediately turning into slits. How could they just stand there, ignoring his pleas. They knew that he never joked about matters that concerned people close to him. The chakra immediately dissipated.

"If you can't help me…then fine. I just hope you guys come to your senses." His voice was absolutely calm; that meant trouble. Usually, when angered, he'd shout with gusto. However, to hear such calm, cold words escaping his mouth was unheard of. In fact, the team had only witnessed such a tone when Naruto was seriously angered; usually, it was because people close to him were injured by another.

"I think he's going to do something stupid again." Sasuke remarked afterwards.

"I don't think he fully understands the situation. Always acting first before giving it some thought." Kakashi said before disappearing as well.

_How could they? They think I'm joking or something. But they know better than that! They know I'd never joke about something like this. What if Iruka needs help right now and I can't because those three won't…won't help me? Fine. It's a lone savior. It's not like I've never been in this situation before anyway._

Naruto raged silently to himself. He had grown accustomed to having his team help him during desperate situations. However, under such circumstances, he knew he'd be going at it alone. Alone. He was used to it. He'd get by. But that didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, he couldn't help but feel hollow, an overwhelming sense of sorrow washing over him in waves.

Naruto promptly disappeared into the haven of his room. Alone, he could sort out his thoughts. Curling into a vulnerable fetal position, he couldn't stop absolute sorrow from claiming him. He'd never felt so helpless. His body was shaking and his throat was burning as he tried to muffle his cries. He drifted into sleep as exhaustion overtook his body; tears slipped by unnoticed.

It was nightfall when Naruto woke up. His bleary vision cleared and adjusted to the dark. Now was the perfect time to act out! If he didn't, he knew he'd regret not doing so. He yawned and stretched, hoping to erase all traces of sleep. For this mission, he had to be on absolute alert.

Quickly, he ran off into the night and into the forests. The thick branches would provide him much-needed cover. He stopped, listening for any sounds as his sharp eyes looked for any signs of others. The coast was clear. All he had to do was escape the fortress. He knew it was a big risk; it was big enough to get hunter-nins sent after him. However, such trivial things had never stopped him before. He started climbing the wooden walls, ready to escape towards the forbidden world beyond the gates.

The fine hairs on his neck rose and a prickling sensation ran across his body. _Someone_ was behind him! He scrambled to escape, but a calm voice stopped him.

"Go any further and you'll be considered a missing-nin. Ever think of that?"

***

*Hakkai - means fat or pig, though I'm not sure how accurate that translation is...so...uh...hopefully people can help me with that one 

***

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! You don't know what it means to me to hear such positive reviews and continued assurances and praise from you readers! I am absolutely HAPPY to receive them! Anywho, for those who are curious about what's gonna happen next, don't worry. The next chapter is when it starts diverting from the Aiko/Iruka and KakaIru pairing. The next chapter will make it clear who's gone save Iruka. But for now…content yourselves with this cliffhanger! Also, I know this story hasn't been updated for a while compared to the other chapters. Sorry people! It's just that I'm doing volunteer work and stuff. Don't worry though 'cause chapters will still be coming! ^^


	5. decisions

**

Caged Butterfly

**

_

decisions

_

**-----**

His lips curled into a bittersweet smile. He'd gotten this far and now… Well, he was never very good with rules, was he? His hands gripped the wooden fencing, his knuckles turning white from exerting such pressure. His body trembled slightly, either from rage or sorrow; it was hard to tell. It didn't matter though as a perfect chance was all but…ruined.

"If you had the chance to save someone…would you take it?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

The daunting silence hung in the air as he waited for an answer. His body was tense as he desperately waited for the words to spill forth. If a chance was given, wouldn't anybody take it? The answers came soon enough.

"Of course. Similarly, I'd also weigh options that are available."

"I did. This is the only one worth taking." he bit out.

"Don't be stupid."

_Gods! Why is it that every time I want to help out, _I'm_ the idiot?_

"I'm not! Is it stupid to save someone? Is it? Answer me damn it!" he snapped.

"No…not at all. But for once, just consider other options. Do you even know why I'm here?"

"Why, you old-hag? I visited you earlier and you flat-out said no."

"At the time, I didn't realize what had happened. He's not stupid enough to endanger himself in that way…but I never took in to account how compassionate he could be."

"Now you know. Will you let me go then?"

"No, there's no need. I already sent men in to help."

Naruto stood there, his backed turned away so that she couldn't see his shocked face. Suddenly, his eyes softened as he allowed himself a slight smile. Perhaps she was right when she said to be patient. Otherwise, he would have made a deadly, utterly stupid mistake. Instead of helping out, he would have gotten in the way!

Gods, his throat felt tight and he couldn't shake off the warmth enveloping him. "Thank you." he said softly.

"Whatever, brat. Just go back home and get some sleep. It's late for you to be out anyway."

Just then, another thought occurred to him. His eyes widened with fear. Hadn't Iruka ventured out? Wouldn't he be considered a missing-nin then? Instead of saving him, what if hunter-nins were dispatched?

"What about Iruka? Wouldn't he be considered a missing-nin?" Naruto asked, his voice an octave higher due to panic.

Tsunade sighed. She hadn't relied on Naruto being so keen either. It was true; due to Iruka's absence, he would be deemed a missing-nin. It was inevitable that Naruto should piece together everything.

"I will not set the hunter-nins upon him until I hear what he has to say. His circumstances are slightly different. With that under consideration, he will face a far different sort of punishment."

_Punishment? Iruka-sensei wouldn't abandon anything!_

Naruto's mind was in a panic. He knew that his beloved sensei saw things through until the very end; he wasn't the type of man to abandon his duties! He was a man dedicated to the leaf; it was impossible for him to leave it behind. Nothing made sense!

"Iruka-sensei would never betray Konoha because he loves it too much. He wouldn't do anything like that!"

Tsunade observed the passionate boy before her. She was well aware of the relationship between the two. Iruka viewed the boy as the little brother or the surrogate son while Naruto respected the older man like a big brother or a father-figure; it was inevitable that the two would forge a close relationship.

"Until we learn more about this particular case, he's safe. Don't worry, the hunter-nins won't track him."

Naruto's tense features visibly relaxed after hearing her words. Now that all his fears had abated, he knew there was no purpose in continuing his foolish plans any longer. He knew it was stupid to keep his back to her. Feeling slightly self-conscious, he turned to face the speaker, addressing her fully. He wanted to thank her properly.

When Naruto turned around, Tsunade was already gone, leaving nothing but air in her wake. This time, he allowed his mouth to transform into a radiant smile. Perhaps he could rest in peace, knowing that help was on the way.

His steps considerably lighter without the burden of Iruka's distress weighing on his shoulders, Naruto sped back home.

**----**

Aiko carefully kneeled on one of the many tatami mats provided, tucking her feet underneath and clasping her hands on her lap; in front of the Hokage, she assumed proper manners would leave a positive impression. At the very least, her etiquette would be able to mend some of the damage she had caused when she had first met the Hokage.

Tsunade observed the young girl before her with critical eyes; she was somewhat amused by the pretense of the girl. What had happened to all the fire and passion she exhibited during their first encounter? There would be time for it to resurface in all its glory so she wasn't overtly concerned about the girl's sudden demure nature.

"Do you believe me?" Aiko asked suddenly, her voice breaking through the building tension.

Ah…so beneath her quiet demeanor was a lioness ready to strike! Tsunade hid her smile, impressed the girl managed to break through the silence in such a small amount of time. However, she didn't answer the girl's question. Her hands cupped the teacup, the palms soaking in the warmth. She picked up the cup and took a sip, enjoying the rich tea. Finally, she set the cup down, ready to answer the girl.

"Your incredulous story has been proven to be…true. As much as I'd like to discredit all that you've told me, it would mean disgrace for one of our most trusted ninjas." Tsuande said in a clipped tone.

Aiko let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. If the woman believed her, then perhaps Iruka could be saved. However, she forgot to ask one nagging question, something that has been bothering her since the day she was released from the brothel. She was missing something very important. It didn't take long for her to recount everything that had happened and remember the questions that still lingered in her mind.

"Iruka…what happened to him? He lied to me when the _Black Lotus_ let me go. He said he paid for it…but I could tell he was lying." Aiko finished lamely. To hide her fiddling hands, she picked up the teacup, taking small sips to calm her nerves.

"What he said was partially true. You see, he did pay. At least, he paid enough to let you go. Now you must be wondering what sum he had given since he is not an elite jounin," Tsunade said while Aiko nodded in affirmation. "In essence, he paid by swapping places with you. In exchange for your freedom, he gave up his own."

There was a sharp clatter as Aiko dropped the teacup. Tea spilled across the mahogany table and splashed onto both figures. Aiko didn't notice as her eyes glazed over, unfocused and lost in shock and utter confusion. Tsunade calmly took a napkin and wiped off the tea. Aiko felt someone tapping her shoulder. Too numb to respond, she sat, thinking over what the Hokage had just told her.

_In exchange for your freedom, he gave up his own._

She closed her eyes shut, hoping to block off everything. In the darkness, she could still see the last traces of Iruka's smile as he proclaimed her to be free. That was how she remembered him…smiling. But behind that smile, he was hiding his pain and she was too dense to notice! Why would he do that? Why would he lie? Didn't he realize it would only hurt more in the end?

_He did that for me… HE DID THAT FOR ME!_

"He did that for me. He did that…for me…" she mumbled to herself in a low voice.

Tsunade watched the girl in front of her with great interest, noting every action executed, every word spoken.

"Yes. He is a good ninja, following his own code of honor."

"He is a good _man_." Aiko said softly.

Silence ensued, each lost in their own thoughts, troubled by current events. Aiko's thoughts were interrupted when she felt her robes getting wetter and colder; she looked down to notice tea still dripping from the table. Crimson stained her cheeks as she hurriedly picked up a napkin and wiped off the mess she had caused.

"I'm…I…I apologize for my…behavior." she said uneasily.

"Though your actions were quite unexpected, it's hardly a concern. But there are more pressing matters."

"Yes, there are. But, if I may ask, why did you send for me?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I am sending in a small team of shinobis to undertake this mission. They will negotiate with the proprietor of the _Black Lotus_ and free Iruka. However, if the owner turns out to be reluctant and stubborn, a different course of action will be taken."

"What does the mission have to do with me?"

"You worked at the _Black Lotus_ for quite some time. You will provide the team with any information they need regarding the brothel."

What the Hokage was saying made sense, but Aiko felt she was playing a very minor role in this mission. If the Hokage thought she was going to stay behind and merely be an informer, then she had another thing coming! Years of abuse and suffering had left her raw and sharp; it was an insult to deem her inferior and only worthy of providing information! Aiko knew she was capable of more challenging tasks.

"I would like to have a more active role in the mission." Aiko stated calmly. Her eyes, usually a warm brown, became hard coals of black, indicating how serious she was.

"You are not trained in the ways of being a shinobi. If danger presents itself, you will be a hindrance." Tsunade said bluntly.

What the Hokage said was true, but Aiko refused to back down. "I lived on the streets and survived the brutalities of the _Black Lotus_. That is more than enough. I will not get in the way of this mission. Give me a more active role." Aiko said in sharp, clipped tones. For a moment, she forgot she was talking to the most powerful figure in the village.

Tsunade smiled, noting the passion resurfacing. Courage made the girl bold, breaking all traces of her demure façade.

_So this is the true self the girl was hiding under all those layers! Very admirable._

"Though highly unlikely, you may become severely injured or…you may even lose your life. From reports I was given, it seems the _Black Lotus_ employs mercenaries and the like to guard the establishment. There is also another risk."

Aiko waited patiently, though she instinctively knew the answer. Death and injury were the least of her concerns.

"If you fail, you may get recaptured and lose the freedom that was given to you."

"I know. I know all the risks involved, but compared to everyone else in the team, I'm the most prepared for this mission."

"Very well. You will accept whatever outcome the future brings."

"What else can I do." Aiko sighed.

_Yes. What else can I do?_

**----**

Ichi stared at the demure man before him with curiosity. Despite the façade, a different person lay waiting. He had assumed the man was as delicate as he looked…but gods he was wrong! The man was a ninja, completely shattering whatever first impressions were created.

Iruka fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable under the sharp gaze of his companion. He wondered why Ichi was staring at him in such an intense manner and a vein throbbed in irritation.

"What?" Iruka blurted out in exasperation; Ichi recoiled in shock before gathering his composure.

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd notice me staring."

Iruka hung his head low at hearing that statement. He'd have to be really stupid to not notice someone staring at him so blatantly…especially with such a funny and confused expression.

"You looked at me like I was some kind of freak." Iruka grumbled.

"I…well…to be honest, you don't seem like the…you know…you don't look like a ninja." Ichi uttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Iruka asked, offended by what Ichi had to say.

"You just don't look like you fit the part! No need to be so defensive!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Iruka amended.

"No offense taken." Ichi said grudgingly.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two. Ichi coughed while Iruka immersed himself in his thoughts.

"So…how did you knock him out?"

"What?" Iruka asked, shaken out of his stupor.

"How did you knock Hakkai out?" Ichi said slowly.

"I kind of…I sort of punched him and kicked his…kicked his sensitive spot…" Iruka mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Ah…very stupid move."

Iruka face fell at the last statement while Ichi nodded sagely.

"I know it wasn't very smart of me to do that to a…a customer, but I couldn't just let him…" Iruka trailed off, uncomfortable by the unexpected turn of their conversation.

"I know. No one wants Hakkai to take them up the ass." Ichi stated crudely.

"Will I be punished for this?" Iruka asked out loud.

Ichi remained silent, unsure of the answer. He knew he should be straightforward and honest, but he really didn't want to worry Iruka. While he sealed his lips shut, Iruka patiently waited for his answer.

"I guess I'm taking your silence as an affirmative." Iruka answered glumly.

"You're a ninja. I'm sure after all the training you've gone through that this is nothing." Ichi said with confidence.

It was true that he was in peak physical condition, especially after all the training he had to endure to become a chuunin. However, Iruka was well aware of what his position entailed. Under the binding contract, he was required to sell his body, leaving him vulnerable to the abuse that could be inflicted. Physically, the pain wouldn't mean much; it would be like receiving painful wounds by enemy hands. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the mental torture he would have to endure.

He wasn't naïve about prostitution, but had a clear idea of what he would have to go through. His mind would be vulnerable due to the actions he would have to partake in. If his client was particularly harsh, he wasn't sure his mind could remain stable. Mentally, he was too weak to be able to endure this sort of torture for an entire year.

Because of those reasons, running away seemed to be very enticing, except it was no longer an option; he had nowhere to go. Under a binding contract, he was required to fulfill the deal he'd made. If he ran to Konoha, the village was honor-bound to return him to the _Black Lotus_. Either way, he'd lose in the end.

"Besides, I'm sure your village has a whole shinobi honor crap going; they'll probably send someone to fetch you out of here." Ichi said lightly.

What Ichi said was true…except they would get him out of the brothel to save him. The last thought pained him because he realized that he was a missing-nin. By abandoning the village without consent, he officially cut off all ties. Instead of saviors, hunter-nins would come to take him away. He sealed his fate by staying in the brothel.

"I'm a missing-nin. Whoever they send…is certainly not going to save me. In fact…they will have hunter-nins come after me." Iruka said softly, pain evident in his voice.

"What are you talking about? They wouldn't _kill_ you or anything!" Ichi said nonchalantly.

"No, Ichi. When the hunter-nins come…they _will_ kill me…"

Ichi couldn't believe a single word Iruka was saying. He remained silent, unwilling to voice any of his thoughts. Was this how the whole ninja honor code worked? Surely they'd send men after him in hopes of saving him! What Iruka was telling him was simply far-fetched.

"It doesn't matter. As long as they are protected, my fate is of no consequence."

"What do you mean by that? You saved Aiko didn't you? And if I remember clearly, she's stubborn and strong! If they send men to kill you, she'll find a way to save you."

"Aiko…How can you be so sure?"

"She hates feeling indebted to anyone. She feels like she owes you for freeing her. In return, she'll do something similar."

"Why? I did this so that she can escape! If she tries to save me, it'll be for nothing!"

Ichi's eyes narrowed nearly to slits as he clenched his fists. "Now you listen to me! Out of all those fool girls over there, Aiko has been the most sensible one out of the bunch. She has a good head on her shoulders and when she feels righteous about something, she'll do anything to get her way. She's grateful that you saved her. The least you could do is shut up and accept what she offers."

"I don't want her to come back to this filthy place."

"She's not some delicate porcelain doll! She's lived off the streets and survived in this hellhole! Gods! She's stronger than anyone I know! Even through all the shit that's happened to her, she's still so strong. Don't ever underestimate her."

"I know she's strong damn it! But she deserves better! I don't want her to get caught and sent back here!"

"I couldn't agree more, but you'd only piss her off if you said that to her. Just shut up and quit sulking. She's going to do what she wants to anyway! Even you wouldn't be able to stop her."

"I know…and I'm _not_ sulking!"

"Feh…whatever."

"I really don't want her to save me. There's a chance that she could get hurt."

"Don't worry too much about her. She's a strong girl. If anything, she'll manage to survive."

"Gods, I hope whatever she's planning to do, that no harm comes her way." Iruka whispered.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. She'll survive."

"I know."

_I just hope she doesn't get hurt in the process. She survived, but that doesn't mean all her wounds have healed…_

**-----**

**Author's Notes:** Wow! Every single one of you guys have been patient. Sorry, sorry for not being able to update this chapter sooner, but it's just that I've been busy throughout the week. Juggling a job and multiple college applications is not very easy! Anywho, this chapter was hard to write simply because I was writing this and the chapter for the upcoming fic, _Unfinished Sympathy_. Seeing as to how the paths diverge, it was difficult to come up with different storylines. Thankfully, the end results seemed satisfactory. I hope this chapter was a good read for you patient people! This goes out to you reviewers!


	6. triangle

**

Caged Butterfly

**

_

triangle

_

***

Her eyes nearly turned into slits when she glanced at the equipment being handed to her.

Her long fingers followed the etchings neatly traced upon the blade, feeling the intricate curves and lines the weapon possessed. Her fingers moved across the edge, nicking itself in the process. She noted the sharpness, staring at the lone crimson droplet welling on her flesh. The weapon would certainly be of some use to her in certain critical situations.

She then held a different object, a vial, at eye-level, staring at the crimson liquid inside the glass. Poison. What would she use it for? Surely the mission wouldn't call for assassination! Either way, she could never be too sure about the future. Carefully, she clasped the vial, appreciating the small, and somewhat odd, sense of security it brought her.

However, her eyes turned cold as she stared at the woman who handed her such despicable objects. The woman remained absolutely emotionless, appearing completely professional.

_Does she expect me to kill outright?_

"This weapon is to be used as a last resort. Should the mission fail and you are caught…well…you'll figure out what to do with the blade will you not?" she questioned crudely. The implication was not lost on either party.

Aiko's eyes could only widen at the horrendous thought. Death. The blade was a death sentence should the mission fail…should _she_ fail! She gripped the handle tightly, her knuckles turning white.

_Last resort? That's cowardice!_

"Furthermore, the vial will be used should your blade be taken away. Either that, or you can figure out another way to make use of the vial. It is, after all, at your absolute disposal." Tsunade said; this time, her voice was devoid of emotion.

Aiko gripped the vial and the crimson liquid sloshed within. Carefully she slipped it into her robes, placing the vial against her bosom. She looked coldly at Tsunade, only to see the older woman look at her in a condescending manner. She felt a surge of anger boiling in her veins and closed her eyes tightly, hoping to calm herself; however, nothing worked.

"This goes against everything you and your people stand for!" she blurted out.

"If the mission fails, we will not be able to recover you. Do you understand that you are a mere amateur in this? Each warrior is taught a code they must uphold at all costs. To risk one's life may result in death. A dead soldier is meaningless. However, to be caught in enemy territory…that is far worse."

"Surely…surely you cannot believe in that! Are those people out there…are those ninjas who fight nothing more than tools?" Aiko questioned in a broken whisper.

_Is that what Iruka is to you? A valuable tool to be recovered and used? Is that all?_

"A ninja is a tool. One who has perfected the craft of a shinobi is the ultimate weapon in the village. That is the way it has always been." Tsunade answered sadly.

"Then this is the way it must be?" Aiko hissed.

A flicker passed within the Hokage's eyes, but it was too fleeting for Aiko to discern.

"No. Not at all. There are people out there who change the rules and bend it to their will…living life as human beings and not tools to be used." Tsunade said quietly, smiling at the thought of those who could accomplish such feats.

Aiko remained silent at the last statement Tsunade made. She knew she shouldn't take her anger out at the Hokage, but who else could she lay the blame? It sounded petty to want to whine and shout about how unfair the entire system was, but she couldn't help but feel anger well up inside. Each time she pictured Iruka's face, she felt sadness bloom in her chest. Why should he be regarded as nothing more than a mere tool? He was far greater than that!

"Child, there will come a time when the harsh codes will soften. Valiant figures will wrought a new code for future generations. But until that time comes, we must all abide by what the ancestors have set in stone. We are honor-bound the minute we take such an oath."

Aiko nodded silently. She was a mere outside, after all. Who was she to scold the Hokage about ancient codes all ninjas held in high regard for centuries? By doing so, she was being ignorant and arrogant.

"Maybe one day…" Aiko said wistfully.

"Yes. One day…" Tsunade said, understanding what the girl was trying to say.

The two sat in companionable silence, watching the vast cherry blossoms gracing each delicate branch. It was still fertile spring; the winter crone would have to wait before her bitter self could make a grand entrance.

***

She didn't bother hiding her presence within the dense forest, stomping her way across the damp soil. Gods, she wanted to scream! What had she gotten herself into? Desperation settled onto her heart like a cold rock, weighing her down until she felt completely helpless.

_My big mouth always gets me into trouble! Why the devil can't I ever shut up?_

She berated herself, pacing the grounds. Her brows furrowed as she lost herself in her troubled thoughts. Now that she was in too deep, she knew she had to do something. It was her fault for being so pig-headed in the first place; she would pay dearly if she didn't prepare herself for the dangers ahead.

"Why? What did I ever do to deserve all of this?" she asked bitterly. The forest answered her question with silence.

As the darling whore of the _Black Lotus_, she lived a relatively simple life. Behind the cages and locked doors, she made herself glamorous to behold, providing entertainment and comfort for clients during late nights. During bright days, she spoke amicably amongst her fellow brothel sisters or enjoyed the fineries provided by the owner. There was very little action, the day to day activity rarely changing.

And then, her monotonous life changed radically with the appearance of one man. She snorted rather rudely. All it took was one man to bring her down to her knees! She was too surprised and caught up in the man's kindness to be disgusted with herself.

She stopped, not liking where her train of thoughts was headed. She sighed because she knew. It was never Iruka's fault. He was an indirect catalyst setting everything into motion. If they were meant to meet, then so be it. Aiko knew that Iruka was only doing what he felt was right. Who was she to fault him for that?

_It's frightening to consider the unknown future. What I had before I ever got myself involved in this was a simple life with a rigid system I followed. Now…now I am a lost girl who cannot find her way back! It's frustrating to think that I can't help…that I'll only get in the way of things! I don't…I don't want to feel so useless…so helpless…_

Slowly she crumbled to her knees, not caring if her robes became soiled. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she angrily brushed them with the back of her hands. She knew ever since she was taken into the brothel that crying was useless, that it was an admission of defeat.

_Gods…but it's hard. I only wanted to help! He only wanted to help! What did providing aid get us? Absolutely nowhere fast! Can anyone hear our silent cries? Or is this punishment for something neither of us can have?_

Despite her thoughts, she knew that the circumstance could not be helped.

Slowly, her hands traveled towards the dagger. And she was bombarded with thoughts. The leather sheath that covered the harsh blade. Blue steel that glinted under any light source. Beautiful carvings signifying the warrior. Then dark thoughts drifted. Blood, so thick and dark that it would not leave the pure edge the blade held. The dagger embedded in a body to the hilt.

Shaking, her hands left the dagger, falling limply to her sides. No matter how much she dreamt of taking the life of the man that brought her hell, no matter how much she desired to bring him to his knees, she knew that she would never be able to use the blade against another. She knew that if she failed, there would be no question as to whom the blade would strike down.

Weary and sick, she struggled to stand up, using the tree trunk for support. Stumbling, she managed to catch herself in time and avoid falling towards the soft earth once more. Using trees for support, she managed to trudge out of the forest.

There was no need to hurry. Though her time was limited, rushing would do her no good. The best thing she could do for now was rest and allow her jumbled thoughts to sort themselves.

Her fate would be decided soon enough.

***

Apprehension filled him as he walked towards the vast field. He could see two figures waiting and knew they were his teammates. One figure stood stock still, straight-backed and stoic. The other slowly rocked back and forth on the soles of her feet.

Lowering his head to face the ground, he tread softly. It was time to face the music and he winced at the thought of facing his teammates. Each step brought him closer to _them_ and he didn't know if he wanted to continue. Just as he was about to turned, a soft voice broke through.

"You're late, Naruto." Sakura commented lightly. Her body was turned away, but her strong voice carried through. However, her tone held no accusation, but rather, was frank and indifferent.

"Come to join us so soon?" Sasuke asked, though the question had more than one meaning.

Naruto was more irritated by what Sasuke had to say than Sakura. He gritted his teeth, knowing his teammates were teasing him mercilessly. They knew his plans had failed and he was being stupid when he retaliated out of anger. However, they were also, in some sense, forgiving him for speaking out so harshly. Despite those questions, they knew…and that was enough.

"Oh, shut up!"

Sasuke merely lifted a brow in question while Sakura snickered. Team 7 was whole again.

Slowly, the three formed a triangle, one waiting patiently while the others complained bitterly of the absence of their sensei.

It was hours after Naruto's arrival that Kakashi decided to present himself. Of course, Naruto and Sakura were the first to blame him for his rather pitiful excuse as to why he showed up so late; Sasuke preferred to glare at his sensei instead. Kakashi merely regarded his students with a smile, knowing everything had righted itself.

"The second chuunin exams are coming up. Now that I'm here, why don't we begin training?" Kakashi said, cleverly diverting the subject away from his tardiness.

And, as always, Naruto emitted the loudest response. Sasuke tolerated the blonde's enthusiastic responses to a certain extent while Sakura tried her best to shush her loud teammate. Not willing to waste any more time due to his late arrival, Kakashi began walking, knowing his students would follow.

Kakashi merely led his students deep into the forest. The walk was not quite so long and he enjoyed the somewhat peaceful hike. However, his attention was quickly taken in by the surroundings. He knew there was someone lurking within the forest. Cautious, but careful not to show his tension, he treaded carefully.

Sasuke and Naruto noticed the miniscule change in Kakashi; they too tread the forest with caution. Sakura, blessed with talent within the art of chakra control, noticed a faint presence within the forest that she was not familiar with. It seemed the team would encounter something more than mere training.

Ahead, Kakashi sighted a woman appearing out of the thicket of trees. His eyes widened as he recognized who she was. He noted her soiled clothes and red eyes; he let it slide, knowing answers were coming soon enough. However, he was not prepared for what his student had to blurt out next.

"Oi! It's the crying woman!" Naruto exclaimed, rudely pointing at her.

Everyone froze at Naruto's declaration. The woman regarded the blonde before her. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine, but was somewhat happy for the distraction the boy provided. Kakashi stared at Naruto for quite some time, wondering just when the boy had met the woman. His teammates stared at him similarly, both wondering exactly what was going on.

"I want you all to train individually. I'm afraid I have some affairs to attend to."

_The chuunin exams are coming up. But more pressing matters are at hand._

Kakashi sighed, knowing he would have to place the woman and Iruka above his students for now. Team 7 shrugged, knowing something serious was unraveling before their very eyes.

Of course, no one knew how serious the situation was becoming.

***

Tsunade stared at the scraps of paper before her, eyes narrowing when she read one of the reports. She knew there was a certain degree of unrest among those selected for the mission. After all, why was there such a large team selected to recover a mere chuunin? If she didn't answer soon, the team would erupt. However, they did not realize that this mission involved more than just Iruka. If the reports were true, unethical practices had been rampant in the _Black Lotus_.

The reports revealed rather disturbing news about the brothel and its connection with the Underworld. She had always known that Konoha had harbored its dark secrets somewhere. And now was the chance to expose them.

Konoha had a dirty, perverse secret. Though it wasn't much of a secret, but more of a speculated myth, conjured up by scraps of sightings, experiences, and escapes. The _Black Lotus_ had engaged in dirty trades, practicing the art of kidnapping and selling. Such practices would explain the sudden, mysterious disappearances of many local village girls and few boys.

The sex trade was never a popular topic, especially concerning politics of Fire Country. The Council preferred to ignore the black stain the illegal trade provided, turning their attention to brighter topics. What self-respecting Council member would denounce their own country and reveal such shame? No, it was better to keep the information. Such shame would be too much to bear!

Unfortunately, the Council's reluctance to even touch upon the taboo topic made the Council ignorant to the underground practices rapidly spreading throughout the world.

The sex trade was a booming business. Fire, Earth, and Wind were three of the largest nations within the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Consequently, the three countries made up the Triangle Sex Trade. The Wind sent in rogues to take away stray girls and boys of the Fire before shipping them away to the Earth to be sold at auctions.

Fire was truly the spark in the operation. Feudal lords even _allowed_ rogues to kidnap their tenant farmers' daughters and sons. Furthermore, many feudal lords were integral patrons for Council members. Dirty money bought the votes of the Council!

The trade began with the Wind before ending with the Earth, and the Fire provided the essential fodder - the slaves. Unfortunately, this practice had continued on for decades, and despite honest efforts, it was never stamped out completely.

The chance to bring somewhat of an end to the Triangle was what prompted Tsunade to become involved. She knew if the situation was carefully rectified, Fire's involvement with the Triangle could be minimized significantly. With less slaves taken and shipped away, the trade would slowly die out.

Of course, it was an idealistic thought. For no matter how much she fought for the end of such atrocious practices, she knew the evil hearts of men would allow the practice to continue. However, if it meant the trade could end, even for a little while, she was willing to take the chance.

And the chance was sparked by the daring of one man. She didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse. For one, it would mean destroying one of the most respectful figures within the village. Of course, it would also mean the liberation of slaves. Such hard choices in this delicate matter! It was a double-edged sword, surely.

She sighed, piling the reports into a neat stack. The meeting would begin soon and she would have to explain everything.

She knew she had to be strong in the face of such stubborn a Council. And she was Hokage! She would not lose face to them, and she would not heed the pleas of such corrupt figures.

Standing proud and tall, she wore her ceremonial robes and donned the hat signifying her status in society. With graceful steps, she glided into the lion's den. The Council and Team were awaiting her presence. It would not bode well if she disappointed them with her absence. With a wry smile, she stepped into the grand halls. It was time to show the Council what they desperately wanted to deny.

She would make them hear the dirty secret loud and clear. And they would not denounce. They wouldn't _dare_! It would be a moment forever ingrained in the minds of the higher powers of Konoha.

It was time to show the Truth.

***

A sense of déjà vu hit her when she kneeled down on the tatami mats provided, tucking her feet beneath her. With determination, she gazed at the man who asked for her. Curiosity overtook her when she examined his face. With a slight sense of disappointment, she discovered that she could not imagine what face lay behind the mask cloth.

Similarly, the man was studying her as well. With a growing sense of self-conscience, she felt herself blush under such scrutiny. He seemed amused by her antics, but was unable to decipher his emotions. Frustrated, she resolved to study the table and the glossy reflections.

A comfortable sense of silence reigned between the odd pair. Both parties were unwilling to break the silence that settled between the two. Fortunately, a server came by, dispensing two cups and a hot pot of tea.

Kakashi insisted on doing the honors. With great ceremony, he poured Aiko tea first before pouring some for himself.

"You must be wondering why I asked you to accompany me." Kakashi said without preamble.

"Of course. However, I have a sense as to why you would ask for me specifically. I'm going to assume it has something to do with Iruka and the impending mission." Aiko said lightly.

Kakashi sighed in relief, thankful the woman was not like many coquettish whores. "You assumed correctly. For you to venture into the forest, then emerge disheveled and miserable…why?" he asked, deeply curious.

"Why do you ask? You should already know. Or has she not told you?"

Kakashi knew that Aiko meant Tsunade, but chose to play dumb. He needed answers if he was ever going to join the mission.

"Unfortunately, I do not understand what you're trying to tell me. I am not part of the mission, and consequently, I am not allowed access to confidential information. Would you care to enlighten me?" Kakashi asked lightly, trying to soften the serious question.

Aiko remained silent, unsure of her next course of action. "If it's confidential, what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

Kakashi had waited for that question, that opening. He took a sip, hoping to raise the level of tension. Completely at ease, he settled the cup down softly before answering her.

"I was offered a chance to join. You see, the man we are discussing is a sort of surrogate father for one of my students. As such, the man is greatly important to our team. If I am to join, it would be best to know what is going on. And who better to ask than the woman who sparked this?"

It was now her turn, and she still hadn't a clue as to what she should say. She pursed her lips, knowing that if she chose wrong, the consequences could be deadly. Sighing, she took a small sip of tea, hoping it would calm her nerves to a small degree.

"I was to play a minor role in this mission. Though I've resided and worked at the _Black Lotus_ for years, I am no ninja. And if I went in without any skill, my chances of dying would be higher than others. Yet I chose to join in. Though I will play a more active part in this, I have no definite role. Furthermore, I was not clearly informed by the Hokage as to what I would be doing. But I do know that we will infiltrate the brothel."

That was all Kakashi needed to know. However, he was not ready for her last words.

"And we _will_ get Iruka out." she said softly, her voice laced with unknown emotion.

He knew they would do some sort of rescue mission. However, he was unprepared for the complete conviction and affection within her words.

"Now I must ask you a question. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I must understand the gravity of this situation."

Without another word, he was gone. Aiko blinked, but to no avail, the tatami mat before her was empty. Sighing, she continued to sip her tea, having a sense as to where the ninja could have gone. She had answered a part of his question, but the rest he would have to look elsewhere. It was time she left to.

Preparations were at hand, and it would not do to dawdle about!

***

_Cold. That was the first thing he noticed. Then he saw the darkness, and how it swallowed up the light until he could see no more. Unsure, a growing sense of panic began settling in him. His heart beat faster and his shallow breaths grew more ragged._

Then a presence. He saw the presence before he felt the warmth. And the coldness melted away. His heart stopped beating rapidly and his breaths deepened. So safe he felt that he walked towards the presence and the source of warmth.

And such beauty it was. For it was a woman who glowed brilliantly. So blindingly bright was her presence that he shielded his eyes as he continued his progression. His eyes adjusted to her brightness and his body absorbed her warmth. But his heart quickened once more, skipping beats, and his breath was taken away. For what he saw was more than enough to keep him enraptured.

The more he stared at her, the more he fell in love. For who could not love this being who made everything warm again? She had brought him back, away from the darkness, allowing him to bask in her warmth!

But a terrible feeling settled in him. And a cold stone sank to the pits of his stomach. There was danger. But he was frozen, taken away by her presence to move. While he stayed immobile, his terror grew.

He wanted her to run away, leave him in the cold. For if she stayed any longer, her warmth would be taken away, frozen. Alas, only tears came to his eyes, his vision blurred so that he could only see her brightness.

Through the blurred vision, he could see darkness consuming the light. Such anguish ripped through him as the light was extinguished. The cold began to settle in, sucking the warmth from his body.

And when he was released from his rapture, he fell to his knees, sobbing in the darkness.

In his mourning, the darkness came for him as well. His wounds too raw, he gave no fight as the darkness consumed him and-

Iruka woke up, shivering in the darkness. He noticed the sheet was rumpled on the floor and his robe was the only stitch of cloth covering him from the cold. Sighing, he sat up, unable to sleep anymore. Unwilling to disturb the others, he walked towards the cages and looked up into the night sky. The stars shining feebly against the black sky reminded him of his nightmare and he turned away.

The dream was like a premonition. Who else could the beautiful warmth be other than Aiko? There was no doubt that she would be coming for him. If anything, she would be in Konoha now, trying to persuade Hokage-sama and other shinobi. Should they not agree to aid her, she would go off alone. Hardened by years of abuse and use, she would not hesitate to go off on her own.

The confirmation was a blessing in that he craved to see her again. He wanted to tell her why he freed her. He wanted to reveal his heart to her before sealing it away completely.

However, fear weighed heavily on his heart. For if she came, she would not be able to get out. And the last vestiges of her heart and soul would shatter completely.

But what could he do? For he was nothing more than caged whore for the public. What powers did he have? The contract was his undoing, and he was paying dearly for it. But it was worth it, to know that she was free. It would be for naught if she was caught in the devastating claws of the brothel. He would not stand for it!

_The Dream will not come true. I will see to it that it does not come to pass!_

***

Author's Notes: I know, I know. I haven't written in months. But I was trying to think up of a good reason as to why Tsunade would want to rescue a "mere chuunin." I would like to thank all of you for reviewing this fic thus far. Without your continued support, I don't know where this fic would be! So this is for you. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is my new year present for you all!


	7. violation

**Caged butterfly**

__

violation

**pqpq**

It had been perhaps weeks since his enslavement in the brothel, but it felt infinitely longer. He bemoaned his fate, wondering how to best live out his new life. Snorting in an undignified manner, he knew he would never get out. Not until the debt was repaid. He still had quite some time until his time required in the _Black Lotus_ could expire.

Squaring his shoulders, he knew it would do him no good to mope about the cells. After all, no client seemed to want his company. And if they did, they preferred to simply stare, enjoying his growing unease. Furthermore, he simply drove customers away by making rather rude facial expressions. If that didn't work, he didn't brush his teeth, hoping the stench of his breath could drive them away. With a growing sense of optimism, he set out to begin a new day.

Surprisingly, the days were filled with a flurry of activities he would have never thought possible. Clients rushed in and out of the elaborate gates, hoping to get a glimpse, a taste of the exotic women and men held within. But that occurred all the time, and became a matter of no consequence. Rather, what the clients had to say was essential. The _Black Lotus_ was a breeding ground for gossips and rumors, news traveling at an alarming rate.

What would have taken specialized jounin months to uncover were revealed through careful seduction and word play. Iruka could only marvel at the wit and utter skill executed to have men of power reveal such confidential information. Listening to masterful manipulations was like watching an intense battle of wills, neither party willing to give in. However, with the addition of sex, all the rules changed, leaving the clients rather loose with their tongues. Such was the privy of men and their weak appetites. He could only look upon the clientele with scorn.

However, during the past few months, what was once bountiful news trickled into unimportant gossip. He was growing tired of hearing about the unconventional methods of the Hokage.

It wasn't until much later he learned of a truly disturbing news. Apparently, the Hokage had called for a rare Council. He knew how rare such meetings were, and immediately understood a monumental change was about to occur. After all, the Third had called for such Councils only twice during his term. Desperate for more information, he asked cell mates, fellow prisoners for further news. Despite running in circles, he always turned to his one reliable source: Ichi.

"Is the meeting happening tonight?" he asked anxiously.

Ichi eyed the fretting man before he said, "By now, the meeting's probably underway. Wouldn't be too surprised if it's coming to an end."

"Would you by any chance know what the Council is discussing?"

Ichi gave him a blank look. "What makes you think," Ichi said with a casual drawl, "that I even have a clue as to what's going on? I've been here, same as you."

"Then did you hear others speak of the event?" Iruka asked with intensity, his patience wearing thin.

Ichi seemed to be thinking rather hard about what to say next; Iruka knew the man was doing it just to annoy him to no end. Before the veins on his temple could pop out, Ichi relented with a slight sniker.

"I'll get back to you. Apparently, I'll be serving Lord Endo tonight."

"He's…he's one of the highest ranking officials within the Council! What would he want you for?" Iruka asked without thinking.

_What would he want you for?_

For a brief second, Ichi's pained eyes met Iruka's shocked expression. In that split moment, a rift had formed between them, a gap that would take some time to heal. Both parties knew exactly what had transpired with those naïve words.

_Yes…what reason would someone have to want me?_ Ichi thought to himself. _I'm always left on my own, left to fend for myself. Everyone I know, everyone I love…always leaves me in the end._

The silence extended itself throughout the room, and Iruka could feel the growing tension, the growing unease. The fragile friendship formed during such trying times was cracking. And he caused it.

Shame pervaded his body, his cheeks and neck growing red with his guilt. He knew he had no right to say such caustic words. He raised his eyes, hoping to see some semblance of the Ichi he had come to know. What he found was a hurt man, wounded by someone he had come to consider a valuable friend. His training had taught him that loyalty to his comrades was one of the most important traits any warrior should hold. Unfortunately, he had violated one of the most important codes he had learned at the academy.

"Ichi…it came out wrong. I…I never meant to say stuff like that. You know how awfully stupid I can be with words." Iruka tried to reason.

Ichi could see the sincerity in the young man's eyes, could hear the honesty reverberating in the words. He knew Iruka well enough to know that the young man would never want to hurt anyone, least of all his friends. Yes, those thoughtless words had hurt a great deal, but it would not do for either of them to dwell on it.

"It's nothing. First, I'm sexier than you'll ever be. Second, I can have a man do anything I want. Need I say more, my young grasshopper?" Ichi asked, his brow raising in question.

An olive branch was being extended and Iruka felt overwhelming gratitude. Perhaps, such an episode could only strengthen their friendship.

"Hey…I can be…sexy…" Iruka said, his voice growing smaller and his blush coming back in full force. He shuffled his feet from side to side, making himself rather adorable than the sex god he was hoping to be.

There was a rather uncomfortable pause before Ichi snickered. Iruka gave him a rude glare, which in turn, caused Ichi to only laugh out loud, and harder with each passing second.

"Yeah…you…sexy…right!" Ichi gasped out, laughing after each word.

"Shut up!"

"Okay…sexy…"

**pqpq**

Hokage. And with such a grand title, she was dressed in the ceremonial robes. The white, silk cloth fluttered around her, giving the impression that she glided, rather than walked. Slashes of crimson revealed the true fire, the true colors of the Konoha village, a symbol she proudly embodied. The last symbol of her status was the rather humble hat she donned, created by one of the elders in the village. Emblazoned upon the straw hat was the character of Konoha. With simplicity and elegance, she was ready to face down the Council.

Her attendants carefully trailed behind her, ready to assist her in whatever she required of them. But today, tonight, she alone would do all that was necessary. Her proud carriage revealed her strength. The Council would be facing a worthy opponent.

Gilded, wooden doors slid open to reveal a circular enclave. Half of the circular dome consisted of raised, staggered tables in which the Council sat; their high position easily giving them the ability to stare down condescendingly. On either side of the Council were seats for important audience members. However, tonight, the seats were empty, making the Council even more imposing. She walked gracefully towards the center, the lone figure within the conspiratorial mess. The Council leaned forward eagerly, awaiting her proposal. She stood taller, and her proud carriage was noted with disappointment.

"You must be wondering why I have summoned you here tonight." Tsunade said softly, her quiet voice reverberating throughout the entirety of the room. The strength, the confidence could not be denied.

"Of course. It is rare for a Hokage such as yourself to require such a…meeting." Lord Sugita said, in a rather patronizing tone.

"On the contrary, such a meeting is essential, particularly regarding tainted matters. I fear that Konoha has reached a crossroads of sorts. And it seems that we have been negligent of our village."

A soft murmur ran throughout the Council and Tsunade could easily discern the emotion running throughout the crowd. She could see Lord Sugita's pupils blacken, his rage in tight rein.

_A touchy subject matter is it not Lord Sugita?_

"I'm afraid, judging by the utter confusion of the Council, that we do not understand what you speak of?"

"Then I shall oblige you with important information that has been withheld for far too long. It is of utter importance because it concerns inhumane operations. A certain trade that has lasted for perhaps centuries."

"You are treading on dangerous ground. I suggest you leave the matter as it is."

"I will do no such thing. The Third had gone through various lengths to see that the Triangle be dismantled."

"And what is the Triangle?" Lord Endo asked.

"Your ignorance is astounding. To put it forthright, it deals with the illegal trade of human slavery; it involves shipping young girls and boys, captured throughout rural lands, to brothels. They are helpless in the dark Underworld. Once taken, they are never heard from again. Of course, there are speculations regarding the disappearances of so many children. But such cases are never delved too deeply."

"Why, what a ridiculous lie! A very entertaining story, I assure you. But the story is far too…outrageous to believe!" Lord Sugita said, chuckling softly.

"Oh, I thought it was rather outlandish. After all, how could the respectable Konoha village be involved in such dirty trades. However, we forget that a respectable chuunin, Iruka, had vanished one night. Similarly, a woman had come to our village, seeking refuge. She had claimed to have escaped from the _Black Lotus_. Furthermore, she claimed that Iruka had set her free. These two individuals embroiled in such controversy is no coincidence. I feel we should look deeply into the matter." Tsunade retaliated.

"I'm afraid that we are currently in a crisis involving the recent chuunin exams. We are short on funds and manpower. To take on this dubious operation is absolutely ludicrous! How dare you bring up such a matter during delicate times!" Lord Sugita roared.

Tsunade's demeanor changed abruptly, her expression shadowed by the cone hat. Her stiff posture, and heavy aura emanating from her body signaled a rather tense atmosphere. It seemed the Council had realized, belatedly, that their disrespect had touched a nerve.

"You dare…to chastise me? Konoha's history runs in my blood, and I am the rightful heir to its legacy. Do you dare to look down upon me? I ask you, all of you, whether you have seen the carnage of battle. Have you experienced the maddening thrill of battle? Have you ever taken a life, and at the same time, have a piece of your soul taken as well? I ask you. And yet you answer me with silence!"

"We did not mean disrespect." a meek Lord Endo answered.

"No. You meant to overpower me. But I'm afraid you all forget…I am Hokage. I am the keeper of this village, and it is my duty to protect it. I will not have a Council corrupt by its own system trying to usurp my powers. Do you think you have any control in the matters regarding the state of this village? You are here to do my bidding."

"Now wait just one-"

Tsunade cut off Lord Sugita.

"I will assemble capable teams to infiltrate the Black Lotus. I will also send shinobi to scour the Konoha village and eradicate any organizations affiliated with the Triangle. I have no doubt that this operation will not eliminate the threat of slavery. However, such a significant blow will be enough to render the trade useless for quite some time."

"But Hokage-sama, we don't-"

"You speak out of line Lord Endo. We will go forth with this proposal. That is all. You are all dismissed."

The Council stood in shock as Tsunade gracefully exited the room. What was left of their powers was summarily dashed as the Hokage reclaimed what was rightfully hers.

The revolution was just beginning.

**pqpq**

Ichi stumbled into his cell as he cradled his right wrist. Iruka was immediately at his side, his concern shining through. Ichi attempted to brush off the shinobi, but to no avail. It seemed the young man could easily become a nagging mother the minute someone close was injured.

"What happened to you?" Iruka demanded.

"I was stupid. That is all." Ichi answered.

_Yes. Very stupid. Didn't know Lord Endo had it in him. The bastard…_

"Did…did one of the guards beat you? Or your…your client? Was it Lord Endo?" Iruka asked, his voice going up a notch with rising concern.

_Bingo. Didn't think you'd get the answer so quickly, Dolphin._

"Yes, if you must know. It was Lord Endo who…did this. Didn't know the rat-faced bastard could hit so hard."

Iruka paused before grabbing towels and a bowl of water. He walked towards Ichi, thinking of what to say next.

"Why would he hit you?"

"Oh, Iruka. Your innocence amazes even me." Ichi said softly.

Iruka softly wiped away the blood, considering Ichi's statement. Ichi always managed to say something or other that confused him to no end. After all, how could he be innocent in a brothel?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a good thing, really. But you must realize, that we are all nothing more than prostitutes. Boy toys to pleasure all clients. We are nothing more than their slaves. If they want to hit me, they are entitled to it. If they want to abuse me, I can't refuse. I mean nothing because I have no value other than what pleasure I can bring them."

"Don't say that. You're worth more than any of these clients. You're not…you're not-"

"I _am_. End of discussion. Now…about that information you wanted so desperately."

Iruka pursed his lips, knowing full well that Ichi wanted to change the topic of the conversation. He knew that if he persisted, Ichi would just as likely clam up, never revealing the Council, or what had transpired with Lord Endo. For now, Iruka would let it go.

"Did…did Lord Endo tell you anything."

"Yes. He was too drunk with rage to stop his loose tongue. Apparently, our dear Hokage-sama has issued a special operation, where the Triangle will be dismantled. She has set an ultimatum with the Council. Basically, the shrew has claimed her rightful powers. And the Council has been stripped of its authority. That, and she's declared war on the illegal slave trade." Ichi said with relish.

"But that's great!"

"Yes. Yes, it is. I never thought I'd see the day when the Triangle is being challenged. She might weaken the trade enough to set most of us free. And she might deal a few blows, enough so that the trade can't become this big ever again."

"Think about it, Ichi. You might be free! We might be free when she succeeds!"

"Yeah…_when_ she succeeds…no more _Black Lotus_." Ichi said wistfully.

"She will. She's sennin, powerful in her own right. I've never seen her fall. And I don't think she will this time either."

"Let's hope she doesn't. Because if the whole thing just blows up on her, then we're all screwed…and I am screwed in just about every sense of that word."

Iruka winced at the crude meaning, but knew well enough that Ichi was trying to drive the point home.

_Freedom. We can be free…all of us…_

**pqpq**


End file.
